ghostxfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 3
Mission 3 is a story mission. Available at level 8 after completing the quest A soul who lost it's rap. Contains ghosts level 8 and 9. Mission 3 Disappearance in the City Recently, there have been reports of mass civilian disappearances. Luna has begun operations to solve the matter and try to improve relations between White Aurora and the civilians. This mission is to find and rescue the kidnapped victims, as well as the capture and elimination of the Ghosts who are responsible. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: Higher than 21000 points *Time: Within 32 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Soma's Charity Lv 9/Rarity (HP +360) Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate {96,288,384,480}. (Weird Old Guy9/11) Exp Rate 28482. (first time only) *Glutton's Soma Truth *Gold Beetle Seal *Mad Eye Ring *Revengeful Spirit's Egg Soma Charity *Sharp Toenail Pendant Guide #Talk to Heepah Heepah by walking up to him. #Accept Runaway Heepah Heepah 1/11. #Get 12 Tails from Wild Bemy. #Turn in Runaway Heepah Heepah 1/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Park 2. #Talk to Rapper Rapper by walking up to him. #Accept The Inner Woodcutter Heepah Heepah2/11. #Turn in The Inner Woodcutter Heepah Heepah2/11. #Accept The Disappearing Citizens3/11. #Kill 20 ghosts in area. #Turn in The Disappearing Citizens3/11. #Accept Feel Like a Hero4/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Park 3. #Move to broken railing and hold D. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Feel Like a Hero4/11. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept The Criminal is in Here5/11. #Get 6 clues from Sesbamaru. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in The Criminal is in Here5/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Riverside Park. #Talk to Luna by walking up to her. #Accept Rules of Breeding6/11. #Kill 15 Female Vortex Musy in 10 minutes. #Turn in Rules of Breeding6/11. #Accept Something Unimaginable7/11. #Kill 15 Female Wicked Tang and 10 Vortex Musy. #Turn in Something Unimaginable7/11. #Accept Strange Ghost Spirit8/11. #Move west and press D to zone into Erie River Bridge. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Weird Old Guy9/11. #Move to target location. #Turn in Weird Old Guy9/11. #Move west and press D to zone into Riverside Park. #Turn in Strange Ghost Spirit8/11. #Accept Let's Ride the Cruiser10/11. #Move east and press D to zone into Cruiser Dock. #Turn in Let's Ride the Cruiser10/11. #Accept Time of Discipline11/11. #Move north and press D to zone into Ferry. #Kill Astaro. Maps Park 1 Ghosts: *Crippled Gru ×22 *Wild Bemy ×16 NPCs: Heepah Heepah *Runaway Heepah Heepah 1/11 - Get 12 Tails from Wild Bemy. Park 2 Ghosts: *Crippled Gru ×12 *Sesbaramu ×6 *Wild Bemy ×11 NPCs: Rapper Rapper *The Inner Woodcutter Heepah Heepah2/11 - Go to Tweener. Tweener *The Disappearing Citizens3/11 - Kill 20 ghosts in area. *Feel Like a Hero4/11 - Check the broken railing in Park 3. *(phone in Park 3) The Criminal is in Here5/11 - Get 6 clues from Sesbamaru. Park 3 Ghosts: *Sesbaramu ×10 *Wild Bemy ×17 Riverside Park Ghosts: *Vortex Musy ×13 *Wicked Tang ×10 NPCs: Luna *Rules of Breeding6/11 - Kill 15 Female Vortex Musy in 10 minutes. *Something Unimaginable7/11 - Kill 15 Female Wicked Tang and 10 Vortex Musy. *Strange Ghost Spirit8/11 - Investigate ghost spirit in Erie River Bridge. *(phone in Erie River Bridge) Weird Old Guy9/11 - Go to The Old Guy. *Let's Ride the Cruiser10/11 - Go to Tweener. *Sharp reply (Hidden Quest) Erie River Bridge Ghosts: *Jade Pay ×13 *Wicked Tang ×43 NPCs: The Old Guy Cruiser Dock Ghosts: *Vortex Musy ×18 *Wicked Tang ×13 NPCs: Tweener *Time of Discipline11/11 - Kill Astaro in Ferry. Ferry Party map. Ghosts: *Astaro ×1 *Jade Pay ×1 *Vortex Musy ×1 *Wicked Tang ×2 See Also #A soul who lost it's rap #Sharp reply (Hidden Quest) #Missions #''List of mission 3 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions